


The Blacklist

by nagi_schwarz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the three-sentence comment_fic prompt: The Blacklist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blacklist

The KP marines have a blacklist for the Atlantis kitchens: Dr. Parrish, for stealing pots to use as flower pots; Dr. Simpson, because baking isn't as like chemistry as anyone thinks; and Major Lorne, because there are riots over his baked goods (everyone wants the small piece of home he can somehow pull out of the oven).  
  
The Archivist has a blacklist for the station archives: Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, because he takes that one Johnny Cash CD and never gives it back; Dr. McKay, because he defaces the margins of any book he disagrees with; Dr. Zelenka, because somehow he manages to get jammy fingerprints on everything; and Dr. Heightmeyer, because she likes to re-organize things when she's bored.  
  
The Quartermaster has a blacklist, too: Lieutenant Cadman, because one time she turned a bag of gummy bears, some paperclips, and a hot plate into a pipe bomb; Lieutenant Ford, because everything he touches inevitably comes back covered in mud; and Teyla Emmagan, because she tries to barter away the strangest things (and it's very difficult to justify to the SGC why they need yet another supply of neon rainbow shoelaces that were on the last shipment purely by accident).


End file.
